Renegade Dream
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Two space pirates just trying to make a living suddenly run into a mysterious stranger. Who is she? By accident they get in the middle of an inter-galactic battle? Will the nightmares of their pasts kill them again? Or will the future? --Discontinued--
1. Space Cowboys

Renegade Dream  
  
  
  
Episode one: Space Cowboys  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes mentioned or partially used in this story. They belong to an assortment of others and this disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this fan-fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yea, yea I know I'm hopeless --;; Well what inspired this fic you ask? Why the ever interesting anime Cowboy Bebop!! But it's not a crossover. I'm gonna incorporate various titles like Tenchi Muyo in it too! So I'm deleting Mimi Muyo because well…I don't like it ^^;; and this will have Tenchi concepts in it anyway ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Space...the final frontier."  
  
  
  
Who am I you ask? Just an everyday nobody, people have gotten into a habit of calling Yamato Ishida. I'm a Bounty Hunter.  
  
  
  
**Zoom to a fluffy headed man, trying to operate a blender**  
  
  
  
That over there is my partner and associate Taichi Yagami. He may not be the brightest guy in the cosmos but he's good with his trigger and can knock a can off a fence from 20 yards away. Yea...he's all right.  
  
  
  
Right now we're floating our way through space, in the fourth quadrant to Jupiter. How you ask? Our ship called the Digimon. Sure it's a piece of junk but it gets us to where we want to go. Plus it was cheap.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yamato!!" scowling, Taichi wiped strawberry cream off his face and dumped the appliance into the garbage, "How many more hours?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" drifting out of his reverie, Yamato checked the controls, "Two hours."  
  
  
  
"Good, then I have time for a shower. Who's the bounty head this time again?"  
  
  
  
"They call her Lady Luck because no one has ever been able to catch her."  
  
  
  
"The Lady Luck? The legendary Bounty Hunter? You have to be kidding! She'd be over a thousand years old if that were true! Plus she's just a fairytale people tell little kids."  
  
  
  
"May be but this little lady has seemed to have turned over a new leaf. Instead of catching outlaws, she became one. She's been breaking into various government areas and records, taking information. The heads want her big time, she's worth 500,000 million, dead or alive."  
  
  
  
"Sheesh, do we have a photo?"  
  
  
  
"No, that's the problem, no one has ever seen her. We don't know if she's even a woman! Only that her code name is Lady Luck."  
  
  
  
Leaning against his chair, Yamato sighed, "It will be almost impossible to catch her...but we need the money."  
  
  
  
"Damn..." Taichi looked out the window, into a vast pit of nothingness, "And her last signal was traced to Jupiter...it's like finding a needle in a haystack."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Man it's cold here!!" Taichi cursed, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, "We've been to every bar and computer cafe on this fricken planet! No one has any information!!"  
  
  
  
Blowing cold air from his lungs, Yamato snorted, "We have to keep looking. It's not called bounty 'hunters' because criminals just fall into our hands."  
  
  
  
"Hey girly, you looking for a good time?"  
  
  
  
A burly man grabbed a young woman's arm with a sneer; "I'll even pay ya for your services."  
  
  
  
The women tossed him a disgusted look before jerking her hand back with a smirk, "I'm afraid I'm out of your league...you couldn't get me in a thousand years sleaze ball!"  
  
  
  
"Why you bitch!!" bringing out a knife, the man charged at her, "I'll show you sleaze!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Outraged at the display, Taichi was about to intervene when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
Pulling out a gun from seemingly nowhere, the young women smiled wickedly, shoving it under the attackers chin, "Run away little man...you don't know with whom you're messing with."  
  
  
  
She gave the gun another harsh shove, before letting off. Stumbling back, fear in his eyes, the man ran away leaving the woman to watch him go in amusement.  
  
  
  
She then flicked her auburn hair, tossing it over her shoulders and looked directly at the two stunned bounty hunters. Winking, she sauntered away without another word.  
  
  
  
Her figure almost out of sight, Yamato whistled, "Tough chick."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yo," Taichi greeted, sitting at the bar, "Any suspicious idiots yet?"  
  
  
  
Sipping his wine, Yamato shrugged," Just a bunch of rich snobs showing off their expensive cleavage and eating 2,000 dollar crackers."  
  
  
  
The two men were situated in the Rime L' carat, a pricey establishment on one of Jupiter's moons. Taking a swig of his own beverage Taichi sighed loudly, "Come on! I thought our info told us Lady Luck was gonna break into that Gov. safe upstairs? I mean that's why there are so many trench coats hanging around right…?"  
  
  
  
"Shh!!" Yamato scowled at him, "Shut up! You want us to get caught?"  
  
  
  
Smiling innocently as a soldier walked by them, he continued to whisper hoarsely, "I know it's boring but keep your eyes open! Any one of these prisses could be L.L."  
  
  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a sultry voice questioned from behind them.  
  
  
  
Turning around the two men were about to answer yes, when their eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of them, dressed in an elegant white satin dress, the women from earlier smiled, "I knew I recognized you boys. You two were the ones who got a free show yes?"  
  
  
  
The first to regain his composure, Yamato coughed, "If I wasn't mistaken I would think you were following us."  
  
  
  
Taking his glass he saluted her, with a crooked smile, "Cheers to a beautiful women, who has graced us with her presence."  
  
  
  
Her smile growing, the woman sat down, "Charmer. So tell me why two fine men such as yourselves are here unaccompanied? Let alone here at all."  
  
  
  
She frowned disdainfully at one of the passing CIA, catching Yamato's attention. Watching them with a blush, Taichi tried to get into the conversation, "I remember you sure scared that guy earlier! Where the hell did you pull that gun from so quickly? You must be a super fast or something!"  
  
  
  
Stiffening at his comment, the women forced another smile, "You're funny! I'm just a simple girl, trying to make a living in today's harsh society. By the way, my name is Mimi."  
  
  
  
"Taichi Yagami."  
  
  
  
"Yamato Ishida."  
  
  
  
"Well, well! Aren't you two open! Didn't you boys know it isn't safe to tell people your whole name in this sector? Fraud and all."  
  
  
  
Grinning curiously, Yamato asked, "So will you honor us with your full name? Aside from the dangers."  
  
  
  
"Hmm," she gave them another devilish smile, "maybe…if I still like you by the end of the night."  
  
  
  
"I'll wait with bated breath."  
  
  
  
Fierce electricity passed between their gazes and even Taichi noticed the intensity of their conversation. But it wasn't of love. More like rivalry and the thrill of an enemy.  
  
  
  
Staring, Taichi ordered another drink, 'I hope he doesn't kill her or something…she's a cute one.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The night went on and soon it was almost time to put her plans into action. She had the brunette under her control but the blonde one...he was interesting. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking, for the life of her!  
  
  
  
What made him so mysterious? Looking at him he was just another attractive man but the universe was full of those. His eyes were what set him apart, those deep blue orbs.  
  
  
  
'Like an ocean,' she mused, taking another sip of her wine, 'But I won't drown.'  
  
  
  
Setting her glass down, she stood up, extending her hand, "Yamato, you haven't danced one dance with me yet! Taichi has already five times and I'm sure he's wiped out!"  
  
  
  
Taichi was about to protest but Yamato stopped by taking up her offer, "You're right Mimi. I haven't yet, have I? And this night just wouldn't be complete without a waltz with a beautiful lady."  
  
  
  
"You are one of a kind Mr. Ishida."  
  
  
  
They took off to the dance floor, leaving Taichi to scan the area bored. What was he supposed to do now? Wondering what Yamato did when he was gone, a cloaked figure suddenly caught Taichi's attention.  
  
  
  
Following the man with his eyes, he jumped, hearing gunshots erupt through the crowd. Men in black suits stormed into the room firing into the air, "Everyone quite! The Dark Dragons are here and you will all follow our orders!"  
  
  
  
Screams echoed through the hall and Taichi cursed, bringing out his gun, "What a time for the Dark Dragons to show up! Yamato where are you?!"  
  
  
  
Escaping from the chaos around them, Mimi had pulled Yamato and herself into a secluded area. Breathing heavily, she leaned against him, trying to hide from the mafia men.  
  
  
  
Also breathing deeply, Yamato brought his gun out of its holster. Making sure the coast was clear; he was about to go back up Taichi, when Mimi grabbed him.  
  
  
  
A gun in her own possession, her beautiful smile was replaced with a flushed glower, "No you don't! You're coming with me!"  
  
  
  
Glaring at her, Yamato raised his arms in surrender, "I knew you were different. Lady Luck."  
  
  
  
With a smirk, Mimi pointed the gun to his back and began to march him up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I knew you were special Yamato Ishida. Too bad you'll have to die."  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wah! What's gonna happen?! Even I don't know that ^^;; Mimi seems like that bad guy doesn't she? Well she just might be! I don't know! But if you want to find out, better REVIEW!! 10 or no 2nd chapter --;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. Phantoms of a Women

Renegade Dream  
  
  
  
Episode: Phantoms of a Woman  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: People seem to like it ^^;; I think x_x I hope enough for me to continue, I have such good ideas for this story!! ^_^ It'll be action packed and dramatic if everything goes as planned =p  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Yamato questioned, as they reached the second floor.  
  
  
  
"To your burial Mr. Ishida," she pushed him into the elevator, "To the place where all men must go, where all their loved ones are burning to greet them."  
  
  
  
"Hmm," Yamato smirked, "And I was hoping to steal one more dance from you. Don't dead men get one last wish?"  
  
  
  
She smiled, cocking her head at him and for a moment he could've sworn he saw a flicker of sadness in her gloomy eyes, "Is that so?"  
  
  
  
She moved her gun, till it was placed atop of his heart, "Well...Would you dance with me all the way to hell?"  
  
  
  
"If you could make the journey," he whispered, a flicker of remembrance flashing through his mind, "It's a hard trip to bear."  
  
  
  
Troubled by his reply, Mimi was about to inquire him when the doors slid open, allowing them into a dim hallway. Gun to his back once more, Mimi led him down the corridors until they reached a door. Shoving Yamato and herself against the wall, she listened, ear to the entrance.  
  
  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Yamato followed suit and pressed his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything at first but soon there was a distinct clink, clink from within.  
  
  
  
"This is where the safe is located," Mimi whispered into his ear, causing a chill to run down his back, "The Dark Dragons are trying to get what's inside but I wont let them...What's in there is mine!"  
  
  
  
"So why did you bring me along? Something tells me I'm not just in it for the ride."  
  
  
  
"Actually," Mimi grinned, "You're my bullet proof vest."  
  
  
  
With that she kicked open the door, spraying the area with bullets. The men inside were so stunned that they stopped to gape and by the time realization hit them, they were already dead.  
  
  
  
When she was finished, the only people still standing in the room were two men. One was just a spiky headed young man, who recklessly pointed a gun at them, trying to protect the other man.  
  
  
  
Standing with an emotionless expression, the dark figure just gazed, as Mimi made her way towards them. But instead of staring at the women like the other youth, his eyes were settled onto blonde locks and azure oceans.  
  
  
  
"Hello Yamato. I see you've fallen into the wrong crowd since you left us."  
  
  
  
Jerking away from Mimi in tense fury, Yamato stood straight and glared, "So we meet again Ken. Pity, I was hoping at least one of us would be dead the next time we met."  
  
  
  
"That could be easily arranged," Ken smirked, "I'll give Sora your regards."  
  
  
  
His whole body went icy and even Mimi almost dropped her gun when she saw his ridged stance, frosting his stare, "Shove it up yours Ichijouji."  
  
  
  
Bewildered and fuming that the show had been taken from her, Mimi shot her gun into the air and cried, "What the hell is going on!? This isn't a damn reunion!!"  
  
  
  
"She turned to Ken, pointing her gun straight at his head, "Ichijouji Ken of the Dark Dragons! I won't let you get the Maiden Piece!!"  
  
  
  
"Maiden Piece?" Yamato repeated, 'what is that? And why does Ken want it...'  
  
  
  
"Miss Mimi Tachikawa or should I say Lady Luck is it? The contents of this safe are none of your business and belong to the Dark Dragon Clan. I suggest you leave...now."  
  
  
  
"Like Hell!! You're working with Michael aren't you!?" she seethed, "Only then would you know what I was talking about!!"  
  
  
  
Ken's back went stiff for a split second as he wondered how this little girl knew about his collaborator, "I have no idea who you're talking about."  
  
  
  
"Bastard!!" She fired her gun at him but he sidestepped it, "Damnit stay still!!"  
  
  
  
Firing bullets into the air, Daisuke tried to stop her, "I wont let you harm Master Ken!!"  
  
  
  
"And I'm not gonna let you kill her! Until I get some answers at least!" Yamato shouted, shooting at the bodyguard.  
  
  
  
"I don't have time for this," Ken snarled, swiftly going to the safe. With the swipe of his hand, the young man took out its contents and quickly shoved it into his coat, "Daisuke! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
He dashed for the door, Daisuke clumsily trying to follow suit while shooting, "Y-Yes Sir!"  
  
  
  
"Come back here!!" Mimi shouted trying to go after them but Yamato grabbed her, "Let go!! I must stop them!"  
  
  
  
"This place is probably swarmed with Dark Dragons by now! You can't take them all on!!" Yamato growled angrily, "We're probably surrounded."  
  
  
  
Quickly loosing her vigor, Mimi slumped to her knees, wearing a vacant look, "So what do we do now?"  
  
  
  
"You brought me into this mess," Yamato massaged his temples, "God I hate women."  
  
  
  
They heard gunshots and the sound of footsteps getting closer and Yamato began to panic, "Shit! Where are you Taichi? Did you abandon your partner?!"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" A voice suddenly sounded through the concrete wall, startling the two. A moment later the whole barrier came crashing down, and riding in the Digimon's cockpit, Taichi smirked, "I always have to save your butt."  
  
  
  
"Like hell," Yamato retorted, grabbing Mimi's hand and running for the ship just as a group of mafia men burst through the door. Feeling a bullet graze his arm, Yamato cursed as Mimi started to fire her gun behind them.  
  
  
  
Safely on board, he heard Taichi mumble, "Damn," before taking off. Feeling the blood start to leak through his shirt, Yamato tried to prevent it with no avail, when Mimi put her hand over the wound. Gazing at it with clouded eyes, she brought her hands to the hem of her dress, ripping it into a long strip.  
  
  
  
"It's not deep, it'll be alright in a few days," she informed him, while binding the bullet gash, "This is nothing compared to the horror that I have just let happen."  
  
  
  
"Horror?" Yamato wanted to question further, when the ships communication system, started up. A handsome face appearing on the screen, he stared at the outline about to ask who the hell he was when Mimi gasped, "M-Michael!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi," cobalt eyes danced over to her direction, "It's been a long time."  
  
  
  
Brightness fading from her face, Mimi stood up clenching her fists furiously, "You bastard!! How dare you speak to me in such familiarity!!"  
  
  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Mimi where are you manners? We go back a long way--"  
  
  
  
"Bull shit! Where is the Maiden Piece?!" She marched up to the controls, knocking Taichi away, "I won't let you succeed!"  
  
  
  
"But it's too late," Michael's gentle features suddenly transformed into a sinister looking grin, "Too late my sweet, sweet princess. My plan is underway and with the first Maiden Piece in my possession, there is little stopping me."  
  
  
  
"I will bring to an end to you Michael! By heaven's name I will!!" Her anger radiated from her body, causing Taichi to falter back to where Yamato gaped in astonishment.  
  
  
  
"W-What the h-hell?!" he stammered, "Who is he and why is she glowing?!"  
  
  
  
"H-Her spirit energy," Yamato gawked, "Is at an incredible level."  
  
  
  
"No shit," Taichi sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"As nice as it was too see you again Mimi, I must be off. The future calls you know," Michael smiled, waving goodbye as the screen blinked black.  
  
  
  
"Damn you!" Mimi cried, slamming her fist down, "I won't let you win..."  
  
  
  
Coming out of his stupor, Yamato bolted up, ignoring the throb of his arm, "You."  
  
  
  
Mimi turned, her eyes dead with only a small spark of recognition. Looking away for a moment, she shook her head, sitting down with a void appearance, "I suppose you want to know what's going on and who I am?"  
  
  
  
"For starters," Yamato crossed his arms, "What is the Maiden Piece and what the hell was that conversation about?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Mimi began, crossing her legs, "I expect some answers to my own questions afterwards but very well. That man there is Michael Shinkada, fiancé to the long departed Princess of the Digital World."  
  
  
  
"What? That's impossible!" Taichi argued, "The Digital World was destroyed thousands of years ago! That would make him ancient!"  
  
  
  
"He is an evil demon created by the emperor of darkness. He has no age or limit to his power."  
  
  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Yamato snapped in uncertainty, "I still don't get--"  
  
  
  
"You will," Mimi smiled sadly, "Because I will tell you. A long time ago, when the Digital Land flourished the ruler of this planet fell in love with a stranger. This stranger was Michael and they soon were to be married, making him the King. But before the day of their coronation, Michael deceived the Digitonian Princess and brought the destruction of her kingdom. Nothing was left and the Digital Land became nothing more then another legend of the past."  
  
  
  
"So the Digital World is real," Taichi mused, "But how? And why?"  
  
  
  
Mimi's face suddenly became shaded, as she looked to her clasped hands, "Apparently Michael was in search of the Maiden Piece all along. The Maiden Piece is an angel's tear, cried down from heaven and something God made to keep the balance of the universe. If in the wrong hands it could cause the end of existence itself."  
  
  
  
"So Michael wants it...to destroy the universe?" Yamato rubbed his chin in deliberation, "But why?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, only that it is his mission. There are three parts to the Maiden Piece and he must've assumed the Empress of Galaxies possessed one of them. But he was wrong and in his anger destroyed what he claimed to cherish."  
  
  
  
She clenched the cloth of her dress, catching Yamato's eye. Deciding to change the subject to something else he questioned, "So why are you after him and what does it have to do with the Dark Dragons?"  
  
  
  
"I..." she began, eyes becoming vacant, "Originated from a star in another galaxy. Michael in his search destroyed my home and family...my life...and future."  
  
  
  
She began to shiver and Taichi threw her a worried glance, "You...you can tell us later if you--"  
  
  
  
"No," Mimi firmly stated, "I will continue."  
  
  
  
Gazing at her with an intense stare the whole time, Yamato's expression turned sterner as he pushed on, "What about the Dark Dragons."  
  
  
  
In this day and age the Dark Dragons are the most powerful clan in the universe. All fear them. With their help Michael will have access to almost any resource and with him gaining the Maiden Piece...they could achieve great power also."  
  
  
  
"So," Yamato leaned against the controls, a warped smile formed on his lips, "That's why Ken was there...he wants the universe. Big dreams for such a bastard."  
  
  
  
"Ever since he destroyed my existence I have dedicated my life to stopping Michael and his quest."  
  
  
  
"I see," the blonde stared out into space for a few moments, deep in thought, "So he has one of the pieces now."  
  
  
  
"Yes," Mimi looked crestfallen, "Two more and he wins. I cannot let him finish the game so soon."  
  
  
  
"And the Dark Dragons..." Yamato murmured, 'Sora...'  
  
  
  
"What..." Taichi shook his head, "We can't let that happen! If that freak gets what he wants we're all dead! I can't just sit around and let this come about!"  
  
  
  
"I cannot let you assist," Mimi shook her head, "This will undoubtedly cost me my life! I will not risk yours too--"  
  
  
  
"You have no say in this decision," Yamato interrupted, "In some strange twist of fate Taichi and I have suddenly been dragged into this. It's too late to say our lives aren't affected now."  
  
  
  
"But--" Mimi tried to speak but was shushed when he put two fingers to her lips. Face inches apart from her, Yamato gave a devilish smirk before ending the debate, "Shush. You gunned me into this didn't you? Now it's time to pay with your life and ours added for flavor."  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: @_@ Too much cussing ^^;; Weird eh? I'm writing late at night and tired ^^;;  
  
If you want more at least 10 Reviews and thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	3. Junkyard Jamboree

Renegade Dream  
  
Episode three: Junkyard Jamboree  
  
A/N: I read over this and realized that I really like this story. So without further ado, the third chapter!  
  
*****  
  
A few hours after the initial incident, the galactic ship Digimon floated through space, as its inhabitants discussed their next move...  
  
"We must go to Mercury." Mimi said plainly, crossing her legs. Shifting in her seat, the skimpy towel she was wearing revealed a larger portion of her thigh, as droplets from her wet hair slid down her body. "I have an informant there, that might have some ne--What are you staring at?" she questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Sitting in front of her, Yamato's wide eyes blinked, as Taichi wiped the drool that was beginning to slip down the side of his mouth. Blushing, the brunette turned his gaze to the floor and stuttered, "C-Couldn't you have put your clothes back on after taking your shower?"  
  
Smiling seductively, Mimi leaned forward, capturing his chin in her hands and cooed, "Are your eyes wandering where they shouldn't be, Tai-chan~?" Her eyes twinkled when he blushed crimson and fell back into his seat. Laughing at his boyish antics she said, "My, how cute!"  
  
"Stop that," Yamato interrupted them, helping his fallen friend from the ground. "It's not nice to tease people. Taichi has a weak mind, remember?" Ignoring the indignant look that his partner threw him, the blonde fought a smirk before continuing, "So, who is this informant and why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
"Well...you never asked. And I was having such an amusing time, watching you two argue..." she explained, giving him a devilish smile. "But either way, for information Mercury is the place to go. My friend is a genius. Surely that person will be able to help us. Plus...I've been staying there, so all my things are on that planet..."  
  
"I knew there was something else," Yamato grumbled, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Woman, you always do things for your own selfish needs don't you?" Giving her an irritated look, he was surprised to see the sad expression that crossed her face before she retorted, "If I don't, nobody else will look out for me."  
  
Watching them from his seat, Taichi looked at her thoughtfully before saying, "That's not true. Now that we are in this strange adventure together, Mimi-chan is one of us. You are a part of the crew, so we'll definitely watch out for each other."  
  
"Taichi..." Mimi started, blushing slightly at what he said. She didn't know why, but his words had made her very happy. "Arigato. I guess you goofballs aren't so bad after all." Turning to Yamato, she gave him an appreciative look, ignoring his scowling face, when the tip of her towel slipped, revealing the top portion of her breast. "Oops," she exclaimed, when Taichi again fell out of his chair, suffering from a massive nosebleed. "T-Taichi? Are you dead?!"  
  
(In Japan, people usually suffer from nosebleeds when they witness something sexual or perverted. It's a running gag in a lot of mangas and stories. =P)  
  
*****  
  
"So this is the fiery ice planet? What an ironic name," Taichi muttered, stepping off of the ship. Taking off his jacket, he began to wipe some sweat off his face, kicking at one of the icy rocks that lie on the ground. "How can it be frozen in this intense heat?" he questioned, eyeing the completely intact glaciers that littered the landscape. "It's not possible..."  
  
"Odd isn't it?" Mimi said, coming up from behind him. Wearing the ripped dress that she had on earlier, she picked up one of the loose pebbles from the ground and put it to her cheek. "The ice is warm, yet doesn't melt. Mercury is amazing isn't it?" Smiling she dropped the stone and turned to Yamato who seemed uninterested in the scorching iceland. "You're so gloomy, you know?"  
  
"What's so great about the heat?" The blonde mumbled, shading his eyes from the sun. "It's impossible to cool off on Mercury, without mechanical air conditioning. Can we please get to where you are taking us, so we don't end up as fried idiots?"  
  
Stalking past her, he didn't notice the way she rolled her eyes and Mimi followed him saying, "Hai, hai. Hanging out with you could make anybody feel down."  
  
*****  
  
After about half an hour of walking, all three of our heros were getting quite tired. Slumping to his knees, Taichi rested against a piece of scrap metal that was lying on the ground of the enormous junkyard that they seemed to have wandered into. "This place is huge! Mimi, do you really know where we're going? I mean...look at all this old junk! Nobody would live around here..."  
  
"That's not true," Mimi huffed, leaning against a broken down television. "My friend will find us soon. We are tresspassing afterall. After he recognizes me, he'll send for a ride." She explained, waiting for some sort of sign that they would be rescued.  
  
"And what if this person doesn't recognize you?" Yamato asked, falling onto his butt. "Then what?" Frowning, she tossed him a irritated look before answering, "Then we'll be vaporized by the security system." Shocked, Yamato opened and closed his mouth for a second, before getting to his feet and shouting, "BAKA! We're gonna die because of yo--"  
  
But before he could finish his tirade, they all heard a loud buzzing noise approaching. Smiling, Mimi soon stood up when she saw a familiar contraption fly toward them and pointed to it triumphantly. "See? I told you! There is Kabuterimon now!"  
  
"Kabu-what?" Taichi asked, straining his eyes to spot what was coming. "It looks like a giant bug to me..."  
  
"It is," Mimi offered, as the large insect flew over them and promptly transformed into a passenger carrying hovercraft. "But it's also the way Koushiro takes his guests to his home."  
  
"Koushiro?" Both boys echoed, following her as she boarded the bug. "So it's a guy," Yamato muttered, before the vehicle took off, down the ice dunes and over large pieces of junk. "Where is it taking us?"  
  
"Underground!" Mimi cried, struggling to talk over the sound of rushing wind. "Koushiro's base in under all the ice. Kabuterimon will take us there through a cave! Just be patient and hang on!"  
  
"No kidding!" Taichi hollared back, clutching onto the rim for dear life. "Can't this thing slow down?!?!?!?!" He questioned, thinking that his hair would fly off, when the contraption suddenly came to a halt. Baffled, the brunette opened his tightly squeezed eyes, and looked around, only to be astonished by what he saw.  
  
Surrounding them were rows and rows of computers, monitors, numbers, shapes and letters, all zooming by their heads. Confused and reaching out to touch one of the glowing objects, he was startled when a voice boomed, "Don't touch! I just had that cleaned!"  
  
"W-Wha?!" Taichi exclaimed, taking a step back and quickly scanned the area, pulling out his pistol. "What was that?" he inquired, turning to Mimi in a comical fashion.  
  
"Kou-kun! Long time no see," Mimi said, ignoring the frightened boy and walked over to what looked like a dark patch of light. "I'm so glad to see you again. These are my friends, Yamato and Taichi. Don't be alarmed guys, this is Koushiro."  
  
"That?" Yamato voiced, in disbelief. "But it's only a patch of light."  
  
"No I'm not," the voice suddenly muttered, sounding slightly insulted. "I'm flesh and bone, just like you." It said, before a blindingly bright flash appeared and vanished, leaving a short man, with red hair standing in its wake. "I'm Koushiro Izumi. Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
"Err..." The blonde space pirate said, gaping at the small man who just popped out of thin air. "Nice to meet you...Koushiro right?"  
  
"That's right," Izumi nodded, studying the two men in front of him, before turning to the tall woman beside him. "You always had weird taste in men Mimi. That one has a large animal on his head and the other seems to have sharp yellow knives for hair. Very peculiar..."  
  
"That's my hair!" both pirates shouted in return, holding their heads. Smiling, Mimi only looked down at her long time friend and then glanced at the two men who were now fuming nearby. "I picked them up a few hours ago, after a short rumble on Callisto. I've always had a fondess for things that were lost."  
  
Her expression turning dark after she said this however, Mimi continued, "Anyhow, I came because I needed your help Kou-kun. I need information on the Dark Dragons...Also, I need to know what's going on in the X sector. Check out what he's been up to, you know?"  
  
Only nodding, Koushiro met her eyes, before turning to the boys and muttered, "Oh yes. That one does look like HIM, doesn't he?"  
  
-TBC  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
